


Staid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [673]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Who is Tony's rock during a troubling case? It might not be who you expect.





	Staid

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/05/2001 for the word [staid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/05/staid).
> 
> staid  
> Steady or sedate in character; sober;composed; regular; not wild, volatile, or fanciful.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #336 Emotion.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Staid

Tony couldn't help being grateful for how staid Ducky always was. Right now, it was especially helpful. Most people's emotions were running high as they were under lockdown, but not Ducky's.

Gibbs barked orders gave them direction, but it was Ducky's calming presence that kept them from panicking even though there was supposedly a murderer in their midst and who know who would be killed next.

Tony had considered starting a pool on who would be the next victim of the murderer, but decided that would be tacky even for him. Still it helped to know things weren't as dire as they seemed. He took comfort in the fact that Ducky wasn't worried. Tony just hopped they found the murderer before someone else died and Gibbs lost it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
